OK K.O.!
OK K.O.! is an American animated television series created by Bruce Timm and Paul Dini and developed by Tom Ruegger for the Kids' WB programming block of The WB. The series follows the titular character, K.O., and his efforts to become the world's greatest hero while working at Gar's Bodega (run by Mr. Gar), a hero supply shop in Lakewood Plaza. Alongside him are his best friends and co-workers Radicles, a narcissistic alien, and Enid, a levelheaded big sister-like ninja, as well as other heroes who work in the area. The cartoon was the fourth animated series produced by the collaboration of Steven Spielberg and Warner Bros. Animation during the animation renaissance of the 1990s. Premise OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes is set in the retro-futuristic year of 201X. The series follows the titular character, K.O., and his efforts to become the world's greatest hero while working at Gar's Bodega (run by Mr. Gar), a hero supply shop in Lakewood Plaza. Alongside him are his best friends and co-workers Radicles, a narcissistic alien, and Enid, a levelheaded big sister-like ninja, as well as other heroes who work in the area. Episodes Voice cast *Stephanie Nadolny as K.O. (in the pilot and some episodes), Gladys (in the pilot) *Courtenay Taylor as K.O. (rest of series), T.K.O., Blue Power, Whistle, Baby Shannon, Hon Dew *Mena Suvari as Enid (in the pilot) *Ashly Burch as Enid (series and shorts), Gladys, Ms. Mummy, Foxy, Cherry, Ball Monster, Rippy Roo, Baby Teeth, Glitter Starlight, Tumbles, Plazamo ("Dark Plaza"), Hamster, Classmate 1 & 2 ("You're a Good Friend, KO!") *Ian Jones-Quartey as Radicles, Darrell, Crinkly Wrinkly, Cookie Man, Pird (episode 11), Frat Boy 2, Gregg, Point Trooper, Drone ("Mystery Sleepover"), URL, Gauntlet, Pickle, Nerd 2, Janner *David Herman as Mr. Gar, Brandon, Jethro, Mad Sam, Beardo, Rat, Steamborg Robot, Young Crinkly Wrinkly, Action News Narrator, Heroic Guy, Boxgar, Dragon *Kate Flannery as Carol, Gertie (in the pilot) *Jim Cummings as Lord Boxman, Boxman Jr., Gar-Man, Mecha-Maw, Robbie *Kari Wahlgren as Shannon, Chillcat, Tumbles, Mrs. Gnarlio, Vormulax, Kid, P.O.I.N.T. HQ, Barista Pup, Wavezilla, Grandma *Robbie Daymond as Raymond, Co-Bruh, Rex, Announcer ("Beach Episode") *Chris Niosi as Nick Army, Pird, Ernesto, Neil, Face of Fear, Male Lead, Soloist, Anxious Ricky, Wistful Pete, Drone *Mary Elizabeth McGlynn as Dynamite Watkins, Miss Quantum, Snake *Cole Sanchez as Colewort, Topher, Driver, Plaque, Point Trooper *Melissa Villaseñor as Potato, Punching Judy, Drupe, Gertie, Ginger, Mega Football Baby, Shy Ninja, Biki, Phoebe, Punching Trudy *Kali Hawk as Red Action, GPS, Moon *Ben Jones as A Real Magic Skeleton, Cactus Person, Zombie Fan *James Urbaniak as Mr. Logic, Joff the Shaolin Monk (episode 3), Baby Ernesto *Melissa Fahn as Dendy, Mikayla, Krissa, Monkey, Genesis *Lara Jill Miller as Fink, Cantalop *Meg Ryan as Cosma *Michael-Leon Wooley as The Sun, Ted Viking, Bell Beefer, Galgarion, Big Bull Demon *Wallace Shawn as Wally the Wizard *Richard McGonagle as Chameleon Sr. *Tony Revolori as Chameleon Jr., Dolph Finn *Andrés du Bouchet as Joe Cuppa, Small Joe *Keith David as Crinky Wrinkly Narration *Parker Simmons as Plazamo, Lad Boxman, Skateboard Nerd, Pow Card Narrator, Rude Kid, Fish Dude, Gary, Mimic, Acting Coach, Gerald Nametag, Darrell's Deep Voice, Employee Pup *Robbie Rist as Gnarlio, Frat Boy, Corn Shepherd *Kath Soucie as Peej, Gnarlio Jr. *Steven Ogg as Professor Venomous/Laserblast, Shadowy Figure *Jonathan Davis as Succulentus *Reshma Shetty as Elodie, Baby Wave *Diedrich Bader as Cupid *Carol Kane as Ginger *Lola Kirke as Holo-Jane *Ron Funches as Sparko *Clancy Brown as Pavel, Powio Statue, Mr. Cardsley *Nichole Bloom as Pepelina, Carla, Gecky, Nanini, Bobo *Dave Fennoy as Guards, Kappa, Ofrang, Bernard, Spanky, Nerd 2, Jad *Michael Sinterniklaas as Hero, Frank Bank *Melique Burger as Theodosia, Wilhamena *Joe Nipote as Crudde, Corn Shepherd *Sterling Jarvis as Rad's Singing Voice *LeVar Burton as Kwame *David Coburn as Captain Planet *Tessa Auberjonois as Dr. Blight *Melodee Spevack as Fox Tail *Dana Snyder as Doctor Greyman, Elf King, Cough Man *Kurt Angle as Chip Damage *Erica Mendez as Black Strategy *Carrie Keranen as Yellow Technique *Jamie Marchi as Green Guts *Justin McElroy as Billiam Milliam *Michael Donovan as Director *Johnny Wu as Joff the Shaolin Monk *Michael Patrick Bell as Principal Claus *Melanie Chartoff as Sunshine *Ali Wong as Twisty *Larissa Gallagher as Miss Pastel, Koala Princess, Demon Queenie *Michael Dorn as Red Strike, Weasel *Russi Taylor as Phantasma *Pat Musick as Elsa Frankenteen *Susan Blu as Sibella *Natalie Palamides as Winnie *Kristen Li as Tanis *SungWon Cho as Johnny, Jack Wacky, Rando, Teamster, Game *Candi Milo as Combo Breaker *Bob Bergen as Scoutmaster *Paul Rugg as President of the Universe, Cantalop, Announcer *Nick Bakay as Warlock *Keith Silverstein as Ted Viking *Karen Strassman as Foxy *Roger Craig Smith as Sonic the Hedgehog *Colleen Villard as Miles "Tails" Prower *JB Blanc as Coach *Constance Shulman as Dr. Sphinxsen *Barbara Goodson as Small Calf Demon, Monster Broadcast OK K.O.! had its worldwide television premiere in the US on Kids WB on July 31, 1995, and aired on sister network Boomerang from August 7 to September 1, 1995. In Canada, it premiered on August 1 on Cartoon Network. In Brasil, it premiered on January 6, 1997 on Cartoon Network and SBT. Video game A mobile game, OK K.O.! Lakewood Plaza Turbo, was released on SNES on February 4, 1996 as a free game for those platforms. It is a beat 'em up developed by Double Stallion Games and published by Sunsoft. The game's original score was composed by Mathieu Lavoie and FX Dupas at Vibe Avenue in Montreal, Canada. Category:Alternate Reality Category:OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Amblin Entertainment Category:1990s American animated television series Category:The WB